


Goodnight, Moon

by VioletTeaTime



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), M/M, Murder, Pre-Slash, Prince Eugeo, Royalty, Suicidal Thoughts, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTeaTime/pseuds/VioletTeaTime
Summary: “I know why you’re here. And it’s okay. Just make it quick.” The soft voice rang out, disrupting the silence. Kazuto nearly dropped the gun on the floor.-A life for a life
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Goodnight, Moon

Kazuto had learned to move quickly, quietly towards his target. The Black Swordsman, a funny name for a man who held a gun to his hip. The house was hideous and small, it didn’t look like it would be home to his target. That was probably the point, he assumed. Hide the prince, don’t let anyone hurt him. Anyone touch him.

His intel said three people lived in the house, as of now. The prince, one of his royal knights, and a cook. Kazuto flipped his hood back in, sweeping around the side of the small building to peer in one of the windows. A young woman stood, talking quietly with a boy, each of them average looking, strong appearing. He leveled himself, sliding a knife out of his side pocket. One shot, one throw. That’s all it would take, then the prince, his real target, would have no one left to take care of him.

He was quick, ruthless. He jimmied the window open with the knife, glad that the house was old enough that he wouldn’t have to shatter the glass. He slithered in the room, pulling his lithe body into the window with ease. He leveled himself on the floor, bending strategically behind a couch. The knife went first, his aim impeccable. Within seconds, it found its home inches into the cook’s chest. Just as the body hit the floor, he slid the revolver out of its harness, and shot towards the woman. The bullet entered her shoulder, and she collapsed with a tight scream, holding the spot. He moved towards them quickly, despising the fear that was prevalent in their eyes.

He didn’t enjoy his job. He didn’t enjoy killing in cold blood, either for someone else’s vengeance or monetary gain, but a job’s a job. He bound the two together quickly, glad that they were still breathing. Maybe he would let them go after he put a bullet in the prince’s head. He hadn’t decided yet. The woman raised her head to address him, but instead she coughed, blood burbling out of her mouth. Kazuto cringed.

  
“I’m sorry.” He fled before he could get a response. No longer making an effort to be quiet, his feet pounded the hardwood floors as he ran towards the stairs. He took them two at a time, a tight fist clenched around his gun. The hallway above the staircase was quiet. Rooms on either side with doors closed, an unsettling feeling came across him. The door at the end of the hallway was open, moonlight giving truth to the dust in the house. A small figure sat upright on the bed, staring bullets back at Kazuto.

He lowered his gun, confused at the sight before him. This had never happened, he had never seen such an obvious decoy. He slid towards the wall, walking slowly towards the figure, not wanting to set whatever trap the clever prince had set up off. When he approached, however, he saw the figure sway. Blue eyes met his.

  
“I know why you’re here. And it’s okay. Just make it quick.” The soft voice rang out, disrupting the silence. Kazuto nearly dropped the gun on the floor. He froze, and stood in the doorway, scanning the young man on the bed. He was sitting upright, blonde hair distressed. He wore a fine blue kimono over a plain tee-shirt, black sweatpants peeping out from underneath. He was beautiful, but dressed incredibly average. The only indication that this man, this boy, was the prince was that his right hand loosely encircled a crown, the ornament shining in the rays.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, Black Swordsman. Just do it." The boy stood up, leaving the crown on the bed. He stood a few inches shorter than Kazuto, but walked up to him with the confidence of someone ten feet tall. 

"You know who I am?"

"You're an assassin in full black with a knife strapped to you. I'm not stupid." The prince held his hand up to push Kazuto's hood off. He made no move to stop him, the heavy fabric pooling against his neck. The prince's eyes widened, and he dropped his hand. Kazuto knew he wasn't what people would expect, they would expect a grown-ass man, a hardened individual. Kazuto was nineteen with a baby face, he could easily be mistaken for fifteen or sixteen years old. 

"So what's your deal, Prince?"

"Eugeo, please just call me Eugeo." The blonde shifted side to side, and Kazuto gently touched his shoulder. 

"Let's sit for a moment, Eugeo." They sat on the bed, Eugeo pulling his knees up close, fiddling with the crown again. Kazuto sat with his feet still on the floor, facing the hallway, watching Eugeo's movements out of the corner of his eye.

"So... I've never had anyone... do this. The whole 'it's okay' bit." Kazuto let himself slip out of the Black Swordsman persona, his voice coming out softer, smoother. 

"I don't really care about living. My brothers need me dead, that's okay. You'll get your money and I'll get my rest." Kazuto blinked, and looked over at Eugeo, who's eyes were focused down.

"Your brothers sent me?"

"I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to become King. But I'm weak, I don't fight. I don't want to run the country, but I'm not allowed to pass on the crown until I die." Kazuto scoffed.

"Your own fucking brothers sent me? That's fucking disgusting."

"They didn't send you after me. I did." His hand flung to his mouth. _Jesus Christ._ Eugeo didn't seem surprised when he arrived, that has to be why. This man, this young boy had sent an assassin after himself. And here he sat, a curled ball beside said assassin, not fearing the man beside him in the slightest. 

"Eugeo-"

"I couldn't do it myself. I couldn't kill myself. It's dishonorable and selfish and _scary_. At least if you do it... I don't have to. I can still go to heaven."

Kazuto looked to the smaller man, running his eyes over the blonde's tight form. The blue fabric he worse shook slightly, and Kazuto realized that Eugeo was crying. Without further thought, Kazuto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest. 

"Please, do it. Now, like this." Eugeo's voice wavered, whimpered. It was the first time he had seemed frightened at all, and it broke Kazuto's heart. 

"I'm sorry, I can't." He cold feel Eugeo moving under him took look up at him, so Kazuto averted his eyes, focusing instead on the window and the world beyond it. He had only met Eugeo minutes ago but he knew, really knew, that this boy didn't deserve the way he was treated. He was a good, kind person who wanted the best for the kingdom beyond this bedroom. This man made him feel. Feel something, anything, for the first time in years. 

He didn't know why, he didn't understand why. He had known Eugeo for mere minutes but this man, this selfless, timid man trusted him. Trust was hard to come by in Kazuto's profession. And yet, here he was, the prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms, pulled close against the man he hired to kill him. 

"Wh-"

"I'm afraid I have to decline the mission, sweet prince." Eugeo's cold hand reached up and rested itself on Kazuto's cheek, forcing him to look down, meeting eyes with the blonde. He was beautiful, even here, a mess, cheeks flushed and eyes red, breath puffing out in a desperate manner. He buried his head in the juncture of Kazuto's neck, making him feel insecure. Kazuto reeked of sweat and blood, a reminder of who he was and what he was here to do. 

"I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to know. Just... come. With me, I mean. I can't promise I can give you everything, but I will do anything I can for you."

"Why?" 

"I don't know. You make me feel human again. And I miss that, I need it." Eugeo's hand dragged down Kazuto's face, and when he let it fall, Kazuto caught it, quickly intertwining their fingers. Eugeo's hand was sweaty, but Kazuto didn't mind. He stood up, hips cracking in protest at the sudden movement. He felt the bed shift behind him as Eugeo stepped off, keeping their fingers intertwined. Kazuto didn't mention to him that he had left the crown on the bed.

Kazuto moved slowly until he could feel the energy lift, Eugeo's excitement build until he was nearly leaping through the hallway, dragging him down the stairs. Kazuto stopped him when they got down the stairs. He tilted his head around the corner. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw the steady swell of breathing from the two figures bound together on the floor. Eugeo stood beside him, wide eyes surveying the scene. Kazuto put his arm out to stop the smaller boy from walking towards it, but Eugeo dropped his hand, smacking the arm out of the way with a soft hit. Kazuto let his arm fall to his side.

Eugeo approached the two servants, socked feet silent. He knelt down beside them, quickly untying the simple bind technique Kazuto had used. 

"Alice, please tell my father I was killed. That my body was brought back for the payment."

"Sir, I simply cann-"

"Alice. I'm sorry. Take care of yourself." Kazuto watched as Eugeo turned back to him, face and neck splotchy with red, eyes rimmed with unshed tears. Kazuto placed his hand solidly on Eugeo's shoulder, and lead him towards the foyer of the house. He leaned against the wall as Eugeo sat down on the floor, tying his worn leather boots with upmost care.

"Kazuto Kirigaya."

"What?"

"It's not fair that I get to know my name without you knowing mine." Eugeo smiled brightly from his seat on the floor.

"Kirigaya!"

"People I kn- my friends call me Kirito." He extended a hand to Eugeo, who took it gratefully. He pulled the smaller man to his feet, keeping their hands interlocked. His hand rose to the doorknob.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He opened the door, releasing Eugeo from his life as a prince. He took a timid step outside the door. 

"Kirito?" Kazuto smiled, shutting the door behind him, closing a chapter of a life.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Kazuto smiled and stroked the back of Eugeo's hand.

"Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! if you liked it drop a like or comment below! i'm thinking about making this a series of shorts, but you can also request/suggest over on my tumblr @sapphicteatime


End file.
